


Prompt: (seeing a deathclaw for the first time) “Godzilla…”

by Fridays__Child



Series: Wasteland Rough Cuts and Rambles [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drinking, Friendship, One-Shot, girl talk, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridays__Child/pseuds/Fridays__Child
Summary: Another rough, unedited prompt. Enjoy?
Series: Wasteland Rough Cuts and Rambles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679983
Kudos: 2





	Prompt: (seeing a deathclaw for the first time) “Godzilla…”

**Author's Note:**

> Another rough, unedited prompt. Enjoy?

**Prompt:** **(seeing a deathclaw for the first time) “Godzilla…”**

“... And I just saw this giant creature coming towards me, and the first thought in my head was ‘Jesus Christ, it’s Godzilla!’”

Piper wrinkled her nose. “Godzilla?”

Usually, when the door rang late in the evening, Piper learnt to ignore it. Nine times out of ten, it was some angry Diamond City civilian, threatening her over some truth article she had published. Occasionally, a DC guard coming to escort her to another night in the cell. 

When it was the vault dweller she rescued months back, laden with a peace offering of Bobrov’s Best moonshine and Takahashi’s best Power Noodles, she tended not to ignore it.

Gene clawed her hands, her gesticulations looser with liquor and friendly company. “Godzilla, you know. Large, irradiated dinosaur thing. Or may he was a sea creature?” She waved the thought away. “I don’t know, I barely saw the movie.” A soft blush coloured her tan skin.

“It was just after I got married, we were living in dorms with most of his friends. There wasn’t a lot of, you know. Alone time. So we borrowed his brother’s car, parked way in the back… Anyway.” She winked. 

Piper nearly dropped her cigarette. “I didn’t realise you were married.”

“Briefly. Happily, but briefly.” She wiggled her finger at the reporter. “That will take me a few more drinks.”

“Then I’ll get you a top up, Blue.” Crawling on her knees, Piper shuffled over to the open window, leaving back inside to the bottle hidden just under the windowsill.

“So, was he the man in the vault?” Her voice muffled slightly. “Nathaniel?”

“Nate? No, he was my employer.” Gene barked a laugh, slightly humorously. “My life probably would’ve been easier if he was my husband. He was a good man. Both were.”

“When you and Preston found me, I actually thought Preston was Nate for a minute. The same warmth, the same kind face. I thought ‘Thank God, he’ll know what to fucking do.’”

“Speaking of, could you pass me my pack?” Shuffling back on the roof, Piper threw the small canvas satchel to Gene, clutching the bottle of moonshine under her chin, and a packet of cigarettes in her hand. Gene caught it with a “Ta,” before rummaging for.

“I have something for you, and for Preston. Before you say anything, yes you need to accept it. I know how little your paper makes, no offence, and you have a little girl to look after.” She pushed two identical bags of caps towards Piper, holding up a hand to silence her protests.

“I know it might be a little crass, but you kept my tab running at the Dugout Inn for weeks while I recovered, and didn’t question me when I disappeared until now.”

Leaning forward, she held the reporter's hand in her own. Piper nearly flinched at the unexpected affection, the first the hard woman opposite had shown.

“I promise I’ll do the interview, if you still want. At some point. I’m just not ready for people to know that I came from a vault, half naked and screaming. Or give crazy Myrna any more ammunition with thinking I’m a synth. She already kicks off whenever I visit Arturo.”

Piper clapped Gene’s hands in both her own, giggling slightly. “I never thought I’d agree with Myrna, but you didn’t see yourself when you came out. These metal clip things coming out of your hair, lashes half off, blue vault suit halfway down your legs and frilly robe on. You looked like some kind of deranged sex robot thing.”

“Piper!” She laughed back in mock offence. “Firstly, those were curlers in my hair, just ask John the barber downstairs. I was in the middle of getting ready for an event Nate was talking at when the big kaboom happened. Secondly,” she held up two fingers, “That vault suit is fucking child-size. I kept an eye on my figure, and there was no amount of foundation garments that was going to suck any woman in enough fit into that thing. The robe was the only thing protecting my modesty.”

“Anyways, I guess I’m saying thanks. I promise I’ll try to be around a bit more, if I can. It’s still hard being close to Sanctuary.” She took a large exhale. “But, I need to start trying. Starting with helping you and Preston out more, and not running away.”

“I get it Blue. It’s tough out here at the best of times. I can’t imagine the clusterfuck it would’ve been for you coming out. We can do the interview in parts, when you’re comfortable if that’s easier. Starting with,” she wiggled her eyebrows, “this mysterious, brief, ex-husband of yours.” 

“I told you, you’ll need to get me a lot more drunk.”

Winking, Piper passed the bottle over. “Bottoms up.”


End file.
